Catalina Return
by theexpert31
Summary: The Evil Temptress return alive years later, to a differnt liberty City
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BRADLY**

Coharan Dam

Years Ago

Detetive Bradly step out of his car and into the night air of liberty city. The day sky normaly was filled with smog from years of polution and neglect from the city inhabiants. It gave a city a grey feeling, a blackness that gave a city a sense of coldness. The skyrapers would peirce through the city, making the scare in people view of the liberty, like someone took a knife to a ounce beutiffull picture and slice deep through down the wall in hung out.

However Bradley did like the sky on night. To him he liked the way the light shine off the smokey smog that filled the air. The light from the buildingd reacted to the toxins, and chemicals in the smog and gave in a northen light fill. The colors were purple, blue, orange, gold a red…lots of red. To him it was had beuty and danger, the two parts of the city. Some focused on the beuty, the big skyscrapes, the archeteces,the victoran and the the night life. While some focused on the crime, the decay, the hookers, the johns, the various cracked heads and husters the filled the street of his often times unfair city.

Some on focuse on one or the other. Bradley on the other felt these two sides go together. They fead into each other, like a two way parasitic relationship. The rich made the buildings. They made the stores that populated the city, made the shows that attracted the torurist the sometime the crimes. They made the resturants and brought a lot of money into the city and a lot of jobs by building the factories. They ran for high offices and funded the crimals were the mob that made it show the rich owneres of the factories could pay their people low wages, they made sure to dig dirty of polticans enemies and silents the polticans critics when every they needed. This cause the polticans to win and voted on zoning laws that kept the riff raff out of the higher up areas making sure the poorer familes had to move out areas the higher up wanted. They made sure the riff rag mostly stuck to killing each other. The crimals sold the drugs for the parties, sold the drugs to the ivy leauge college student to get high, they provied hookers for buisness men. The crimals brought the finger print resitent guns, hired the lawyers who paid of the judges, who then brought the cars, drive by the rich who were later carjacked a killed by the poor crimals who clearl a product of his poor society and thus cant be held responble for the sea of blood he spills….or she as the case may be..as in Catlina.

While standing out in the near the water seeing the bodies of dead Cartel member, Bradly couldn't deny he too was a part of this realtionship. This paristiec relationship. Catching criminals and housing them in jails were a pretty lucrative buisness. It was even more lucrartive for some cops. While Bradley didn't take money himself he didn't exactly go out of his way to stop them. He didn't want to be his a rat. But looking at the carnage lately, looking at the dead cops in his path, he found that it was no pride in not being a rat. Sadly it wasn't any pride in being a dead man either, and that exactly what he would be if he was ratted his fellow cops.

He was one of the youngest Detective but age was slowly creeping up on him due to the job. His atheletice body was showing a bit of fat, now. He stood 5.10 and tended to be well dress. His skin was smooth and dark but starting to harden. He walked with a bit of a limp due to being shot in a shoot out at a drug store a while back. It what got him the detecive bade, he buying things from the store one day when he notice someone going in with a strange bag. He went to invetiage. When they saw him guns were drawn quick. He took a shot but he got two of them. Turns out one of the men he shot was a high leve man in a drug trade and his cell phone lead people to a bust. The limp made his 5.10 frame slump down and made people think he was less tall them he was. They tended to unestimate him because of his parture, and the fact he spoke very softly.

In the recent days a man name Cluade escape from Jail. He don't know the full details but apparently Catilian and him had a lover spat. rose high very fast in the drug trade. A latin fire cracker who killed more men then Scareface, and slept with more then Debbie does Dallas. Claude struck Bradely as a tall and quiet type. Kind of like Humphry Bogart retarted mute brother. He read his rap sheet, man seem to be a blank slate when it came to emotion, if offset Catilina firey and talktive manner

The spat seem to started when Claude and Catilina robbed a bank. Claude was shocked with his dirtbag girlfriend did something dirttbaggish…and shot Claude in the back. Catilan was also surprise when her socipathic boyfriend responded in a socopathic way. Claude escpae and went on a crime spree, stealings cars and cause a two gangs to fight each other on an effort to take out Catlinas Gang. Many cops, gangerster and innocent bystander were caught up in this mess and it seme to invovled every gang in town. It ended with Clatilan trying to escape on a helecopter and Claude shooting it with a missle. Whearabots of Claude is of let known…probally shopping at the leather warehouse as far as Bradly knew

He went down to the helecopter. The fire of the helecopter was put out. Catilan body laid in the wreckage, she seem burn badley and bones twisted

"Damm shame..heard she was a great piece of ass" A cop said

Then he hand twist. Everyone jump back.

"Seem like the piece of ass got some life in her, get me an ambulance down here"

CHAPTER 2

Due to the Liberty City incident and as well as heighten crimes in Vice City, San Andres and other areas a special task force was made that was part of the FBI. This was a group of strike teams. They were given new power and acted as their own force. Cival liberties lawyers complain that this spit in the face of the constitution, but the high amounts of deaths turn public opinon for it

CHAPTER 2

Vice City

MONTHS LATER

Due to the Liberty City incident and as well as heighten crimes in Vice City, San Andres and other areas a special task force was made that was part of the FBI. This was a group of strike teams

The sun was shining through the bullets hole making light rays in the dimly lit room of Tommy Vercettie mansion. Tommy stood behind the couch in a barricade room. He was wearing his topic colored shirt, the buttons unbutton showing his chest hair that was now graying. The top of his hair was mostly black with some white streaks. He was getting up their in age. His face stain with blood not of his own. He held a machine gun in his hair, the smoke from fired bullets still in the air.

"You MOTHER FUCKERS WANT..COME AND GET IT YOUR FUCKINGS..PIGS. I OWN THIS TOWN!!!"

The songs from the CD

Top 20 Screaming 80's

Love Fist was blaring in the backround from the loud speaker the sorrounde the room

"Tommy" a voice said outside the door of his room

The door was swinging back and fourth

"That will be the LAST NAME YOU SAY!!!" Tommy Said

"Tommy…do you know who I am"

"Yea…you're a man..that step right into hell"

"My name is Agent Anderson…think you know me tommy. Think you know me and know what I do."

"Yea..your FBI little hitman…your think your better then me"

"Doesn't matter who bad or who good. I have a Job to do Tommy. I am very heavly armed, and have a lot more men Tom. Going to ask do you want to come quietly" Agent Anderson Asked

"Let me think long and hard about that…FUCK YOU"

……………..

"Very glad to hear you say that Tom"

The wall behind Tommy exploded. Shrapnel him him. When he looked outside in the hole in the wall, he saw a Black Helecopter hovered over his pool.

"The Fuck"

Bullets sprayed into the room filling him with bullets

Chapter 3

Years Later

CATILINA

Liberty City Hospital

A young nurse name Eric Lee walked down the hallways pushing a trey down. He whistled as he strolled through the hallways. There was one just woman in the coma world name Catalina. The way Eric felt, was that may have been the most beautiful woman in the world, unlike other women she was easy to talk to…being in a coma in all

Sure the fact he had to wipe her down sometime took the romance out of the relationship; it was still nice to kill sometime. Eric of course didn't know her by name. Detective Bradley had requested the hospital keep her name as Jane Doe, so someone won't finish the Job. Bradley did this by using the money he found on her and the request the he notified him when she awake. Years pass and most people simply forgot about the name change or arrangement, just that he medical was paid for.

Eric sat down with a bag of liquid.

"mmmmmmm Chicken and Gravy yummmmm" Eric Said

He hooked the food up to her feeding tube and let her eat. Most of her wounds, burns and broken bone shave been healed. The Latin temptress lay quietly in the bed.

"Mmmm wonder what you're dreaming about, bet its pretty things" Eric Said

Catalina was not in fact dreaming about pretty things. What she was dreaming about was taking a Chainsaw to her old boyfriend head, and then feeling his body with 1000 of bullets, before relaxing in a pool of money. She would then get out of the pool and do things to her boyfriend body that would horrify most decent folks and even some indecent ones.

Eric looked out the window. Despite a bit of smog it was a nice day, sun was shining through onto the city park. Crime was down in Liberty, sure it was not Mayberry, but the days a gun store right next to the church was a thing of the pass. A lot of the big time gangster was killed; it was just some small fries, biker gangs, and a few cartels clinging onto the old days. Those days have been long gone.

The history of Liberty City was on the TV. He had a seat and opens his lunchbox. He started eating the food and talking about his day, the people he had to deal with, his coworkers and his family

It was the normal conversation he tended to have with Castilian…accepted for one difference.

This time she spoke back

She grabbed his neck and nearly broke it

"Where the fuck am I!!!"


	2. second part

Chapter 4

Catalina held his hand on his neck.

"Your in the Hospital, you been in a Coma for a few years" Eric Said

"That motherfucker….Better not of shot off one of my tatas" She said

Catalina was about to get up

"Wouldn't advise that" Eric Said

She fails down on his face. Her legs were still weak from being out. Eric helped her up.

"Your wont work for a bit, I will call the other doctors just be cool ok"

Later

Bradley had gotten the news of Catalina being awake and went right over. As the years passed Bradley had gotten much decorated, and ran a strike team of cops that he felt was incorruptible. There was still dirt Liberty City police department but it wasn't as filled with the mud as it was before.

Catalina looked out the window and saw 4 cops' cars. Cops came out the car and ran into the hospital. Eric was standing beside her. She had to think fast

"You got to get me out of here" She said

"That just the medicine talking" Eric Said

"You got to get me out of here. See…my boyfriend was a cop. He put me in here; I knew too much you see. He now coming up to finish the Job"

"That sounds a little suspe.."

She grabbed his leg, feeling it rubbing it up and down. A spark was sent through him.

"Please..You're my only hope"

Eric quickly got another bed and put Catalina on it. She fined she was able to move parts of her body. He looked around to make sure nobody was coming up let. He pulled the fire alarm. This causes the hallways to get busy and people to use the steps. Eric got to the elevator wheeling Catalina to the Elevator that went to the Parking Lot

Bradley walked down to the hallways through as people walk passed him. The hospitals in Liberty City tended to be packed with people with all sorts of gun wounds, and stabs room. Hit and runs were still pretty big in this city. He went into her Room

"Where is she" Bradley said

"She was here a minute ago"

Bradley pulled out her his gun

On the Parking Lot

Eric had an old Chevy. Catalina had partial movement of her legs and pushed him aside.

"Let me drive, buckle your seat Belt" She said

The Radio cut on playing the song "Crashing Lights". She quickly changes it till she found a Latin Channel.

"Ahhh that's my shit" She Said

The cops came out. She hit the pedal. The car shot out at top speed. The cops screamed for her to freeze. She drove passed them. They were on the roof of the parking lot. The roof had a door on top. The door had cement around it, where the back of the door was like a big ramp to shape the steps down below.

"What the hell you doing" Eric Said

"The cops. Friends..Are killer and rapist…you don't want me to gang raped do you"

"No..I"

"Then shut up and hang on"

She spun the car into a 360 and sped down the parking lot and up the ramp. The car hit the ramp and flew to the air. Eric grabbed the seat and let out a girlish scream. The car landed on one of the highways overpass bridges. Cars beep their horns as they were heading into on coming traffic

"Fuck..fuck fuck" Eric scream

"You piss yourself Papa" Catalina asked

"No that just juice"

"Sure it is"

She spun the car around and rode into the other lain going the right way, smashing through cones. She got off the exit of the bridge.

Chapter 3

"We Lost them" She Said "where your house, need to get my strength back"

"Not sure I should…"

"A few blocks up, make a left"

Catalina drove the car at top speed, as drivers cursed at her in various languages. Eric grabbed on to the seat.

"Calm down, I am expert at handing a stick." Catalina said "Use to drag race with my friends and back in San Anderes. You got food"

"Few Clukin Bell left overs" He said

"Good…I'm hungry"

"A Coma will do that"

"So what you were the nurse that Bathe me or something"

"Yea…I guess"

"Between me and you.." Catilna said "Did you take pictures"

"No I wouldn't dare"

"Oh you did you freak…quiet guys always freak. Bet you got leather mask, swings, and blow up goats"

"Not sure where I would even find such a thing" Eric said nervously

"Just messing with you….ooo smell rank… need a wash and maybe a shave down...there probally looks like a Wookie" Catilina Said

"I ummm took care of that"

Catalina gave him a look

"It's ummm a hygiene thing, germs could into the hair"

"Sure it does"

"Take a left, and make a right turn at the Taco place" He said

The Parked in the House and Eric dragged her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later

Eric was park in a parking Lot in the Parking Lot of a Bank, who Eric knew had a policy not to ask questions. Catalina told him her had some items in the bank that she needed. Something that she told them to hold in a safe for safe keeping. Eric knew that criminals use this bank to hide stolen good. This worried him.

As exciting, and as Fun as Catalina seem, it was a hit of danger to her. Something he couldn't quite figure out. He ignore the warning cause he enjoyed spend time with her, hanging out, Playing shooting games and watches Exploder The series on TV. The sex of course was beyond belief. So he ignored what was telling him in the Pit of his stomach. Little things made him distrust her. For instance she said she use the be a librarian but she wasn't sure a librarian would say cock sucker that many times. 150 times in 2 hours he counted ounce.

In The Bank

Catalina was in the bank

"Long time no see" The Banker Said

"Yea" Catalina Said.

A long metal case was brought out. She smiled.

"There my Baby I missed you"

She open it up and saw 100's stack on 100's, cold hard cash and some jewels.

"This should hold me for a while" Catalina Said

The Banker was wearing a black suit and Tie. He had on wire brim glasses and seems to be an older gentlemen wire. The moment Catalina entered the bank he had made a call. It was a call he was told to make if she ever showed up here. Lot of people was glad that he died, but some believed that it didn't happen.

Outside Eric saw 4 cars parks in front of the bank. Out of each car two men, came arm with fully automatics, and had flake Jackets, and grenades. It was 8 all together. Eric dialed the phone.

Eric dialed the phone, franticly. His palms were sweaty.

Inside Catalina picked up the phone.

"Yea what" She Said

"Couple of guys with guns coming in, thinking their robbing the place" Eric Said

"They be crazy to rob this place, they be robbing half the criminals in Liberty City" She Said

She saw sweat dripped down the Bankers face. Suddenly it dawn on him. She was sitting duck in here.

"You mother Fucker" She said to the Banker.

The Banker pulled out the gun. Catalina grabbed the handles of the case and slammed it in his neck. The Banker backed up slamming into the wall of the Safe room. She slammed the Case in his head smashing it. She saw the men with guns coming, getting a view of her. They went too aimed. She grabbed the Banker Gun and took off a shot, while kicking over a table.

One of the gun men fired as the bullets hit his Jacket

"Shit"

"So long bitch" The Man Said

Suddenly the sound of broken glasses distracted him as Eric Car came smashing through the glass walls of the Bank into the gun man. Catalina came out of the Safe room and fired two shots in two of the men heads. She opens the car doors as bullets was whizzing through it. She pulled him down.

"Shit..shit…did I kill him…my god think I killed him" Eric Said "No he moving"

Catalina fired a bullet into a down gun mans head.

"Come with me need a Driver" She Said

She grabbed the ran over gun me Automatic, She found grenades on him. She chucked one over the car, causing and explosion. People were running from their lives, as Catalina use that to her advantage. She rolled two in the Safe room, exploding some the safe deposit boxes that were there.

"Grab some of those bags, and stuff some stuff in" Catalina Said

"But thought robbing this place was suicide" Eric Said

"Where Fucked either Way" Catalina Said

Catalina backed off, firing shots, using the car as a shield, neither side caring that bullets were ripping through customers. Bullets cased ripped from the chamber as Catalina fired lead blinding as she ran. The car could only take so much. She knew she had to get clear. The Car exploded sending debree inside the banker. Sprinkler system sprang to action. Catalina fired through the fire and took out 1 more man, and crippled another in the leg. She grabbed a door of the car that was on the ground and used it shields. She fired her gun into a man, till it clicked empty, his face was torn about as the high caliber bullets hit.

The one she crippled in the leg. She leaped on him and stuffs a grenade in his mouth and grabbed his weapon. She picked him up and tossed him into his crew. The body exploded killing two men.

"Is that all you got mother fuckers…what…you scare of a bitch...come and get me come and get"

One guy popped up from behind a counter. A bullet went through his head, and into the wall, leaving the whole still smoking. He dropped to the ground. Behind her bullets whisked passed her. She turns and shot the shooter in the hand. His head shot off sending blood on the ground. She walk slowly know it was one guy left. She fired into his legs. He dropped to the ground...

"Who sent you" She said

"Fuck you"

"Fuck me…Fuck ME!!!. FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER…FUCK YOU!!!"

She fired the gun into him feeling him with lead

"Fuck You".

His face was mashed with bullets. Catalina knew sense this was a set up, they probably cut off the alarms so cops wouldn't come, but the shooting would alert them

"Hurry up and filled those bags, should be cops, or killers here any minute." Catalina Said

Eric had bags filled with items.

Catalina went outside and hotwired one of their cars. She had Eric put the items in the trunk. She grabbed what weapons she could.

"Drive" Catalina Said "I shoot if anyone comes"

"I am starting to think you didn't tell me the whole truth"

She pointed the gun at him

"Get in the car" She Said

Hit slammed on the pedal and the head off. Eric looked out the window. He was startled when the side mirror exploded when a bullet whisk trough. Two Jeeps were heading his way filled with men.

Catalina recognizes that the men in the bank, and the cars were part of the Mafia. She was going to remember that it was them that sent the killer after them. They were probably still pissed off at thing she did years ago, the people she killed. It was all coming to bear now.

"Keep the car Steady" She Said

She pulled out the Automatic and aimed for the window of the cars. The cars were swerving and she missed the first shot. Bullets whisked passed her as they were driving at 80 miles per hour through the busy streets of liberty city.

"Come on, Come on" She Said

She watches The Jeeps swerves through the cars and didn't fire, till she was sure she had a good shot. One of the Jeeps was behind the car, and the gun man stuck out of the window as the car swerved away from the car. Catalina pulled off the round. The bullets went through the window of the car into the drivers head. The car spun out of the floor, flipping over with the shooter still out the window. He smashed into the ground, scraping his face across the ground at 7.

"Spin the Car around in a 360" Catalina "So I can get a shot off"

"What!!??"

"Do it"

"I aint a race car driver, I don't know how to do that going this fast. Whats wrong with you"

"Fuck" Catalina Said "Slow the Car down"

The Jeep was heading toward them fast. Catalina shot the wheels of cars in front of it making them spin out and The Jeep Smashed into them. Glass, metal and smoke was sent through the busy street of liberty city. The Jeep battering through the cars, but it slowed it down, giving Catalina a clear shot.

She fired at them taking them out. The Jeep flipped over high in the air, landing on its back, sending leaking gas on the ground. Catalina heard the cops coming. She lit a match.

"Drive"

She saw the cops approach far behind the Jeep. The fire lit the gas, and reach toward the car hitting the gas tank. The Jeep explodes in a ball of fire, causing a domino affect of explosion down the store front streets, shattering glasses of the building sending people for cover. She saw a faint distance of the helicopter in the background.

"Shit the cops responded faster then I used too. Make a Right up here, in the Alleyway, it will cover us, we got to spray this car" She Said "Know a guy, hope he still works"

Eric head down the Alley.

"Ummm can you drop me off somewhere"

"Fuck that..and have you snitch one me and say where I am, no you end it for a long haul..Stays cool you may get some cash out of this, make a right. See that Garage drive into it, that's the place"


End file.
